New kids in the saddle
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: This was made with the help of my boyfriend and features our Ocs Olympia Strong (mine) and Casey King (his). Enjoy.


**Hey people this is something I made with my boyfriend so I hope you like it. I do not own Horseland.**

_**Horseland Ranch**_

Shep: Hello everyone and welcome to Horseland. Everyone here is excited for the two new arrivals coming today.

Angora: I don't get why we're getting new students. Don't we have plenty of people and horses here already?

Tiny: Oh I can't wait to meet the new kids. I wonder what they'll be like?

Shep: Well it looks like we're about to find out Tiny, because here they come.

_Two teens step out of a limousine. A boy and a girl. _

Boy: I'm gonna get my horse out, you want me to get yours to?

Girl: Yeah thanks.

_Will and Sarah approach the two._

Will: Hey there, welcome to Horseland. I'm Will and this is Sarah.

Sarah: Hi.

Girl: Hey, I'm Olympia and this is….yo kid what's your name again?

Boy: Casey.

Olympia: Yeah Casey. Anyway where do we put our horses?

_Casey comes from the back of the trailer with two horses. A Rocky mountain stallion and an Andalusian mare. _

Sarah: I can help take the horses in.

_Sarah reaches for the mare but Casey pulls the reins away. _

Casey: Ah, that's okay I'll handle Sandra on my own.

Sarah: Oh alright.

_Casey hands Olympia the reins to the Stallion and heads into the stables._

Angora: Well it looks like we have a new jerk at Horseland.

Tiny: Oh don't be so mean Angora, he just got here.

Shep: Tiny's right Angora, lets let him settle in first, he's probably just not use to the others yet.

Angora: We'll see.

_Later that day in the stables;_

Scarlett: Hello there, my name's Scarlett. Who are you two?

Sandra: My name is Sandra and this is… um?

Ranger: The name's Ranger sweetheart.

Scarlett: Well it's nice to meet you both. And this is Aztec, Button, Calypso, Pepper, Chilli, and Jimber.

Jimber: So what are your riders like?

Sandra: Oh Casey's a sweet boy, when he wants to be. He's… a little abrasive at first around new people but he's the nicest boy when you get to know him.

Ranger: Olympia is the same way. She's a good girl but she's not very trusting at first. Unfortunately she's had some troubles in the past so it takes her a while to get comfortable around others.

Chilli: So what about the two of you? What are your events?

Ranger: Olympia and I love to jump, we're actually international champions believe it or not. Her folks are stars on the olympic show jumping team and Olympia what's to do the same.

Sandra: Casey and I actually found that we like doing Dressage. I heard Casey say he loves displaying both my beauty and strength.

Aztec: Dressage HA, dressage is for girls, and Chilli.

Chilli: Hey! Not cool Aztec.

Jimber: Enough you two. Aztec there's nothing wrong with boys doing dressage and Chilli you can't go off on people like that, now both of you apologize.

Both: Sorry.

Ranger: Ha ha ha.

Sandra: What's so funny Ranger?

Ranger: I was just thinking how our riders are such opposites. I mean Casey's not like any boy I've ever met and Olympia is totally different, she's not feminine at all.

Aztec: Maybe you two should swap riders.

Both: NO!

Aztec: Hey cool down I was only joking.

Ranger: Well it wasn't funny. I'd never leave Olympia, she and I have been together forever and always will be got it.

_Meanwhile outside by the training arena;_

Casey: So now that Sandra is settled what are your names?

Will: I'm Will and this is Sarah, Alma, Molly, Zoey, Chloe, and Bailey.

Zoey: So what's up with you two, are you like an item or something?

Olympia: First off princess we _just _met the other day and second just who do you think you are? You'd better be a good rider cause your people skills stink.

_Everybody but Zoey begins to laugh._

Casey: Well now that we're all good friends….

Will: Alright everyone time to get down to business; We've got two shows coming up and we need to decide who's going where.

Olympia: And just what are these shows?

Will: The first is the state jumping event and the second is the state dressage event, normally these are on different days but this year they're on the same day so each rider can only participate in one.

Olympia: I call jumping!

Will: Good energy Olympia now we need two more riders. Okay Alma is in and so is Bailey, okay now to choose the riders for dressage, I know Chloe and Zoey are in so I need one more. Who wants to volunteer?

Casey: I will.

_Everyone looks at Casey surprised._

Bailey: Um, are you for real dude?

Casey: Yeah why?

Bailey: Well it's just that….

Will: Bailey don't you dare. Alright Casey you're in the event. Now that that's all set and done why don't we saddle up the horses and take our newcomers on a trail ride.

Olympia: Awesome lets get going then.

_Olympia runs into the stables and the others shortly follow. _

Olympia: Hey Ranger boy, you ready to ride?

_Ranger snorts and nudges Olympia gently._

_Everyone gets their horses and heads out on the west trail. _

Casey: So Bailey what was it you were going to say to me back there?

Bailey: Oh it's not important.

Casey: Then you shouldn't have any trouble telling me what it was.

Olympia: Dude let it go alright. If he says it's not important then just drop it.

Casey: Oh fine, come on girl lets go.

_Casey rides further ahead. _

Olympia: I've only known that kid two days and I can already tell the boy's not right in the head.

Ranger: Hey Aztec mind if I ask you something?

Aztec: You just did.

Ranger: funny bud, now I'm being serious here.

Aztec: Fine, fine what is it?

Ranger: Why do you not like dressage? I've never done it myself because Olympia doesn't think it worth doing but I've seen other doing it and it doesn't seem so bad.

Aztec: Because Bailey and I have only ever been in one dressage competition and we were the only males there, seriously even all the other horses were female.

Ranger: I'm still a might confused.

Aztec: Long story short it was a horrible experience and I never want to do it again.

Bailey: Come on Olivia…

Olympia: My name's Olympia not Olivia and if you call me that again I'll shove you off your horse.

Bailey: Yeah right, you couldn't….AHHH!

_Bailey falls off Aztec and lands in a random mud puddle._

Olympia: Come on Ranger lets catch up to the others.

_Olympia rides off ahead of Bailey._

**Okay we'll stop here for now but we'll have a new chapter up soon, okay bye.**


End file.
